customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:1995 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:5DE7:DD16:1026:3BF0-20181217051412
"Shawn & the Beanstalk" is the first episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. Plot When Shawn is concerned that his plant is not growing, Barney informs him that plants need time to grow. This leads to a whole day talking about plants. Barney and the gang even tell their own version of "Jack and the Beanstalk". Stories: Jack and the Beanstalk Songs #Barney Theme Song #Looby Loo #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #Growing #Mister Sun #The Raindrop Song #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You "Room for Everyone" is the third episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. Plot By setting up make-believe rooms in the classroom, Tosha, Kathy, Carlos, and Shawn show Barney their favorite room in their house. When Carlos gets mad that he has to temporarily share a room with his brother Juan, Stella the Storyteller drops by to teach him that brothers and sisters have to stick together Stories: Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Little Turtle #Hoe-Down on the Range #Castles So High #Look Through the Window #Alphabet Soup #Brushing My Teeth #Rock-A-Bye Baby #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #I Love You Tri "Shopping For A Surprise!" is the fifth episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. Plot Carlos reads the other kids a story about a party. They decide to have their own party and make it a surprise for Barney. Barney hears about the party and decides to go shopping for it. Baby Bop arrives and decides to join in the fun by helping Barney with the shopping. After the shopping, the children start the party and Stella the Storyteller pays a visit to tell them a story about a boy who also went shopping like Barney and Baby Bop did. Carlos and Shawn bring out the surprise guest's party hat and Barney finds out that the party was for him to thank him for being the best friend anyone in the world could ever have. Stories: Feast For 10 / Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet ShoppingforaSurprise1.png|Carlos reads a story Shoppingforasurprise34.png|Shawn and Min ShoppingforaSurprise2.png|Feast for 10 ShoppingforaSurprise3.png|Barney comes to life ShoppingforaSurprise4.png|Gonna Have a Party ShoppingforaSurprise5.png|Planning the Party Shoppingforasurprise6.png|The List Shoppingforasurprise7.png|Baby Bop arrives Shoppingforasurprise8.png|The Invitations Shoppingforasurprise9.png|Grocery Store Shoppingforasurprise10.png|Bakery Shoppingforasurprise11.png|Vegetable Stand Shoppingforasurprise12.png|Mailing the Invitations Shoppingforasurprise13.png|Mail Song Shoppingforasurprise14.png|Grocery Store Shoppingforasurprise15.png|Julie Shoppingforasurprise16.png|Min Shoppingforasurprise35.png|Shawn, Carlos and Julie Shoppingforasurprise36.png|Carlos, Min and Julie Shoppingforasurprise17.png|Peanut Butter Shoppingforasurprise18.png|Finishing Up Shoppingforasurprise19.png|Shawn and Carlos Shoppingforasurprise20.png|Hot Cross Buns Shoppingforasurprise21.png|Pat-A-Cake Shoppingforasurprise22.png|The Muffin Man Shoppingforasurprise23.png|Vegetable Stand Shoppingforasurprise24.png|The Rainbow Song Shoppingforasurprise25.png|The Party Table Shoppingforasurprise26.png|Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay Shoppingforasurprise27.png|Stella the Storyteller Shoppingforasurprise28.png|Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet Shoppingforasurprise29.png|Hello, Goodbye! Shoppingforasurprise30.png|The Hat Shoppingforasurprise31.png|Barney's the Special Guest Shoppingforasurprise32.png|I Love You Shoppingforasurprise33.png|Confetti Songs #Barney Theme Song #Gonna Have a Party #The Street Song #The Mail Song #Peanut Butter #The Muffin Man/Hot Cross Buns/Pat-A-Cake/The Muffin Man (Reprise) #The Rainbow Song #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Hello, Goodbye #I Love You Trivia *This episode reveals that Baby Bop's favorite food is macaroni and cheese. via * This episode marks the first appearance of Stella the Storyteller. "I Can Be A Firefighter!" is the fourth episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. Plot BJ decides that he wants to become a firefighter and announces it to his friends. Julie has decided that she would like to be a firefighter as well. Firefighter Frank visits the school and teaches Barney, BJ and the kids all about fire safety. Songs #Barney Theme Song #Silly Sounds #Here Comes the Firetruck #When I'm a Firefighter #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #The Five Senses Song #People Helping Other People #I Love You Trivia *This is the only appearances of Firefighter Frank and Chief. *This episode reveals that Tosha had experienced a fire at her house. *BJ doesn't disappear through sparkly dust in this episode. Instead, he leaves the classroom and takes Frank's firefighting bag to the truck while Chief follows him. *This episode reveals that Jason played by Kurt Dykhuizen can only see the fire, smell the smoke and feel the heat from the fire. Unlike hearing, as he is born deaf. *Jason, Tosha and BJ would make some references to this in the new content of ''Barney Safety''. Goofs * Tosha mentioned that a fire had occurred at her house before Firefighter Frank's visit. However, in the new content of ''Barney Safety'', Tosha said that Firefighter Frank's advice helped her when the fire at her house did happen. It's either a goof or another fire that could have happened at Tosha's house after this episode. "If the Shoe Fits... '" is the second episode from the third season of ''Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids learn all about shoes, while the kids get ready to perform "The Elves and the Shoemakers." Meanwhile, BJ and Baby Bop want new shoes. So with some help from the Barney Bag, the kids help make new shoelaces for their shoes. '''Stories: The Elves and the Shoemaker Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Good Manners #I'm Glad I Have a Brother #We've Got Shoes #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Happy Dancin' #The Barney Bag #Pop Goes the Weasel #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Juan. *This is the first episode to feature a shorter BJ. *In this episode, it is revealed that Carlos and Juan are brothers Trivia *This episode marks: **The first appearance of Maria. **The debut of the Treehouse and the Adventure Screen. *This group (Min, Jason, Tosha, and Shawn) also appeared in ''Barney Safety'' *Although this episode was written by Mark S. Bernthal, Stephen White wrote the adaptation of Jack and the Beanstalk. This remains his only writing credit for the entire season.